Une seconde pour une éternité
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: 5 ans ont passé depuis la création de la bulle spatio-temporelle, les échecs se multiplient et se confondent. L'espoir a quitté le coeur de Sam qui veut tout abandonner. Seulement, quelqu'un n'entend pas les choses de la même manière...


_Hello tout le monde! Voici une petite fiction basée sur le dernier épisode de la série, thème assez complexe donc je m'excuse si les personnages ne réagissent pas comme tout le monde se le serait imaginé. Ce n'est que ma vision des choses! ;) _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Une seconde pour une éternité**

_Cette action n'est pas possible.

La voix dénuée de timbre de l'hologramme de Thor brisa le silence de la pièce. Sam ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à l'activer, il ne savait lui dire que ça : impossible. Chaque jour, à chaque manipulation, il lui répétait inlassablement son incompétence. Il lui rappelait qu'elle était incapable de réparer ses erreurs, de tenir ses promesses et de sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de ses amis.

Elle poussa un soupir et éteignit d'une main tremblante la console des Asgard. Elle resta de longues minutes les poings serrés sur le tableau de bord, tête baissée. Soudain, un rire nerveux monta de sa gorge pour finalement mourir en sanglots entrecoupés. Elle releva les yeux et vit par la vitre, comme toujours le même paysage figé, les étoiles brillant de la même manière, le même rayon Ori qui se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus et qui prenait un malin plaisir à les retenir prisonnier.

Un rictus de dégout apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant de la paroi et y et posa une main tremblante. Au-delà du paysage stellaire, Sam observait son image se refléter.

_Tout est de ta faute…

Son souffle forma de la buée qui vint couvrir son visage et soudain, avec l'énergie du désespoir, Sam se jeta sur cette vitre qui symbolisait les barreaux de sa prison. Elle la martela de coups jusqu'à l'épuisement et évacua sa rancœur tout en laissant couler ses larmes qui avaient étés refoulées depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de force et qu'elle ne ressentit plus la douleur de ses poings qu'elle se laissa doucement glisser contre la vitre. Elle se recroquevilla, les genoux sous le menton et continua à pleurer, plus doucement.

5 ans… Cela faisait à présent 5 ans jour pour jour qu'elle avait créé cette bulle spatio-temporelle, entrainant avec elle ses amis dans un piège, une spirale infernale ou le temps, censé être leur allié, s'était détourné d'eux et les poussait maintenant chaque jour un peu plus vers une folie doucereuse.

5 ans et rien n'avait changé, elle n'était parvenue a aucun résultat. Pire, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne saurait sans doute jamais les faire sortir de là. Condamné à passer le reste de leur vie dans une prison gigantesque, sans plus jamais voir le soleil, sentir le vent dans leur cheveux ou même apprécier la pluie ruisseler sur leur peau. Condamné à manger des aliments créer artificiellement, à s'occuper encore et toujours de la même manière, à côtoyer les mêmes personnes à longueur de temps tandis qu'ils étaient privé de leur famille et amis.

Au fond, condamné à mourir lentement et seul.

Ils s'étaient tous fait de telles réflexions. Après tout, ils ne manquaient pas de temps pour y réfléchir… Mais ils savaient aussi que s'ils se mettaient à raisonner comme ça, ils tomberaient dans un abyme. Un doux néant d'où ils ne reviendraient jamais. Alors ils chassaient ces pensées pour se consacrer plutôt en l'avenir même quand celui-ci se présentait comme incertain et sombre.

Et si malgré tout ils étaient sur le point de se laisser tenter par l'oubli et l'indifférence, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les remettre sur pieds. Mais la question était jusqu'à quand ? Qui serait le premier à abandonner la partie et à entrainer les autres dans sa chute?

Ils voyaient tous le spectre de la folie roder à leurs côtés, prêt à les happer dans son monde au moindre signe de relâchement.

Alors, pour le faire disparaitre, ils s'occupaient.

Toujours.

Tout le temps.

N'importe comment.

Mais ils s'occupaient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la fatigue et la volonté d'oublier eurent raison de Sam et elle s'endormit, a même le sol.

XxXxX

Vala s'ennuyait. Comme toujours.

Se passait-il un seul jour sans qu'elle maudisse ce vaisseau et tous ses occupants ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi hyperactif, curieux et intenable qu'elle pouvait passer sa vie enfermé dans une grosse boite de conserve ? Il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant à bord. Excepté Daniel. Et encore, pas tout le temps. Il n'y avait pas pire rabat-joie…

Ses coéquipiers avaient tous trouvé une occupation qui les aidait à oublier leur situation, Mitchell et Teal'c faisaient du sport, le général Landry faisait du jardinage, Sam et Daniel, eux, se plongeaient dans le travail. Mais elle ?

Sam lui avait bien matérialisé quelques jouets mais rien qui puisse l'occuper pendant 5 ans. Les patins à roulette l'avaient amusée un temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se casse le pied et qu'elle se retrouve immobilisée pendant 2 mois durant lesquels le zénith de l'ennui avait été atteint.

Alors elle errait à longueur de journée dans les couloirs, a la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse éveiller sa curiosité. Et, renonçant au bout de quelques heures, elle finissait irrémédiablement par aller voir Daniel, Sam ou Teal'c.

Plus souvent l'archéologue, elle l'avouait. Sans lui, elle aurait déjà sombré depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était seulement à cause de leur situation exceptionnelle qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, et au fond elle ne voulait pas se le demander. Il était là pour elle, comme elle était là pour lui. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle ne s'était jamais dit que c'était le début de quelque chose et ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que cela se passe ainsi. Mais elle s'en moquait, ils étaient là pour se soutenir quand l'un perdait espoir, pour se remonter mutuellement le moral, pour s'aider à survivre. Ensemble.

Mais aujourd'hui, Daniel avait décidé de focaliser son attention sur la bibliothèque des Asgard. Il avait peut-être « trouver le moyen de remonter le temps » et cette découverte pourrait être la clé de leur sauvetage. Bref, un espoir non fondé, une théorie de plus à jeter à la poubelle et, dans deux jours, elle devrait une nouvelle fois ramasser les morceaux. C'était toujours le même schéma, un espoir, une déception et un réconfort. Mais jamais elle n'était venue le contredire car Daniel avait besoin de ces théories, de ces tentatives de sauvetage. D'un espoir au fond.

Et puis, il se remettait au travail. Parce qu'on fond, on n'a pas le choix. On se relève et on continue à marcher, car dans tout être humain, il y a une petite flamme qui brule, celle de l'espérance. On avance en se demandant non pas si un horizon existe, mais bien quand est-ce qu'on le verra.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ses pieds la conduisaient tous seul, allant au gré de son envie. Elle se retrouva sans réelle surprise devant l' «antre de Sam ». Son principal lieu de résidence depuis maintenant 5 ans.

Curieuse, elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Les lumières étaient éteintes et elle en conclut que son amie avait enfin décidé de prendre un peu de repos. Elle était sur le point de refermer la porte quand un bruit l'en dissuada. Elle fronça les sourcils en avançant d'un pas prudent dans le labo. Elle retint son souffle quand un gémissement étouffé brisa une nouvelle fois le silence. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour en déterminer la source. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage en voyant son amie, profondément endormie.

Elle l'observa un moment sans rien faire, se demandant si elle devait réveiller la scientifique qui avait terriblement besoin de repos. Connaissant Sam, si elle la tirait de son sommeil, aucun doute qu'elle se remettrait au travail. Mais un tel sommeil, a même le sol, ne devait certainement pas être très réparateur…

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, Sam remua et bredouilla des choses incompréhensibles.

Les yeux de Vala tombèrent sur ses mains, bleues et gonflées. Elle ne doutait pas de l'origine de ces blessures pour les avoir expérimenter elle aussi. Et plus d'une fois.

Lorsque les marmonnements de Sam devinrent plus forts et qu'elle commença vraiment à s'agiter, elle décida de la réveiller et de l'obliger à aller dormir dans un vrai lit.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et put saisir le mot « Mon général » à travers tous les gémissements.

_Sam ! Réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle doucement en lui pressant l'épaule.

En réponse, celle-ci fronça seulement les sourcils.

La pirate soupira en secouant doucement son amie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sam, sortie brutalement de son sommeil, empoigna sa veste dans un geste désespéré et se colla à ce contact rassurant.

_Jack ! cria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Vala resta immobile, trop surprise pour réagir. Sam eu besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, sa respiration était saccadée, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon et ses yeux fouillaient fébrilement son environnement en quête de quelque chose de familier. Finalement, elle rencontra le regard inquiet de Vala et relâcha soudainement sa prise sur sa veste en s'écartant d'un bond.

_Vala… souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle déglutit en reprenant contenance. Après avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, il fallait encore qu'elle se donne en spectacle. Devant Vala qui plus est. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée.

Une pression sur l'épaule lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Evidemment, Vala n'allait pas s'en aller comme ça, pas après cette démonstration criante de désespoir.

Toujours là pour relever les autres… Heureusement, ou malheureusement.

_Sam… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna doucement la jeune femme.

_Rien… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, évita-t-elle en faisant un geste vague, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

_Un peu fatiguée ? Tu t'es endormie par terre!

_C'est pour ça que je vais aller me reposer, trancha-t-elle d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_Ecoute Sam, je ne vais certainement pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu ou entendu. Je veux uniquement t'aider, alors dis-moi ou le problème, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Un rictus transforma les traits de la scientifique qui se releva, ignorant les crampes qu'avait causé sa position.

_Le problème ? Tu veux dire à part être enfermé ici pour l'éternité ? Non vraiment je vois pas.

Elle marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la console Asgard, sous le regard soucieux de Vala. Elle appuya d'un geste colérique sur un bouton qui alluma l'ordinateur.

_Maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir me remettre au travail si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénient.

Tentative de fuite. Typiquement Sam.

_ Tu es à bout de force physiquement et mentalement. Nous ne t'en voudront pas si tu prends un jour, une semaine ou même un mois de repos. On n'est plus à un jour près maintenant.

Elle tourna la tête vers elle. Une colère indéfinie monta en elle, l'envie de crier, de briser, d'oublier.

_Sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brutale.

Vala haussa les épaules.

_Que je le sache ne changera rien à la situation.

_5 ans Vala. 5 ans que je nous ai foutu dans ce traquenard en vous demandant juste un peu de temps pour régler la situation. Et regarde ou nous en sommes. Nous sombrons tous dans une solitude et dans une tristesse que nous essayons de masquer à force d'accolade, de blague cent fois répétées, de discussion stériles ou chacun exprime l'espoir qu'il place en l'avenir. « Tout va s'arranger », « J'ai une piste sérieuse », « Ne t'inquiète pas »,… Et le pire c'est que nous savons tous que ce sont des mensonges. Et pourtant on continue à les répéter, inlassablement. On dissimule la vérité au fond de nous, pour garder ce qu'il nous reste de raison. Car lorsqu'on acceptera enfin la réalité, qu'on ne se réfugiera plus sous des promesses qu'on sait vaines, alors ce sera la fin Vala. Alors on pourra abandonner sans avoir l'impression de trahir un quelconque espoir. On cessera enfin d'être hypocrites et on arrêtera cette mascarade, une fois pour toute.

Vala leva les yeux et accrocha le regard de son amie, elle put y lire sa détresse. Jamais Sam ne s'était exprimé en de tels termes. Jamais elle n'avait donné cette impression de rancœur, de dégout et d'abandon. De tous c'était celle qui n'avait encore jamais flanché, qui avait toujours tenu son poste de leader. Vala se maudit de ne pas avoir su voir cette tristesse qui transparaissait maintenant par tous les pores de la peau de son amie. Sa façade était en train de s'effondrer et tout le monde était trop obnubilé par sa propre misère pour voir les fissures s'amonceler sur le bouclier de leur amie. Sam s'était perdu quelque part, et personne n'avait été là pour la remettre sur le bon chemin.

Mais à présent, Vala comptait bien réparer les erreurs et faire revenir Sam a la raison.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! répliqua-t-elle farouchement, Nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre, tu es la seule à pouvoir nous sortir de la et tu ne peux pas abandonner juste parce que tu en a marre ! Tu penses être la seule à bosser ici et que nous ne faisons que nous amuser ? Tu crois être la seule à désespérer ? Tu crois être celle qui souffre le plus ? Tu es juste la plus égoïste de nous tous Sam. Parce que tu es celle qui doit trouver la solution, tu nous en veux. Et pour la première fois de ton existence, tu n'y arrive pas. C'est ça le plus frustrant hein Sam ? La grande scientifique, celle qui peut résoudre tous les problèmes échoue. Ça doit faire mal à l'égo non ?

Sam détourna brutalement le regard, piquée au vif.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de nouveau de couler. Elle leva des yeux implorants sur son amie qui garda un regard froid.

Le discours de Vala avait été dur à dire. Mais il était nécessaire et sans une telle provocation, Sam n'aurait jamais pu réagir. Il y a des moments ou les amis doivent être là non pas pour acquiescer et réconforter mais pour remettre sur le bon chemin, quitte à employer la manière forte.

_Tu es celle qui doit trouver la solution, tout simplement parce que tu es celle qui nous a mis dans le pétrin. Et tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois réussir. Pas pour toi, mais pour nous, continua-t-elle, impitoybale.

_Tu penses toujours que la vie est trop courte Vala ? prononça Sam d'une voix hésitante, ou transparaissait sa douleur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha plutôt de la scientifique et remarqua sans surprise qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Ses mains s'agrippaient au tableau de bord comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses yeux étaient maintenant définitivement ancrés au sol, évitant soigneusement ceux du pirate.

Vala tendit le bras et éteignit l'appareil. Sam ferma les yeux dans une grimace de douleur.

_S'il te plait Vala… sanglota-t-elle en ne parvenant pas à contenir le tremblement de sa voix.

Nouvelle tentative de fuite.

Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, qui se tourna vers elle sans résistance.

_Sam… regarde-moi.

Celle-ci leva des yeux embués de larmes et rencontra le tendre regard sombre de son amie. Elle lui sourit doucement, comme on sourit à un enfant qui aurait perdu sa peluche préférée. Elle l'attira à elle et Sam s'abandonna rapidement cette étreinte offerte.

Longtemps, elle pleura sans retenue, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son amie qui tentait, elle aussi, de contenir ses émotions. Elle lui caressait doucement le dos tandis que les sanglots perdaient peu à peu leur intensité. Sam se calmait enfin.

Elle renifla une dernière fois en se dégageant doucement des bras de son amie. Elle détourna le regard, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Sam de s'abandonner ainsi et de montrer sa vulnérabilité. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être faible. Mais elle savait aussi que la faiblesse était humaine. Et cette petite crise l'avait sans aucun doute aidé à se remettre les idées en place.

_Merci... murmura-t-elle.

Vala lui frappa légèrement le bras, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_Il était temps que ça sorte !

_Je crois oui. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer comme ça bien longtemps.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent finalement par terre, face au paysage stellaire.

_On a tous fait notre crise à un moment donné. Je l'ai faite la première d'ailleurs, après quoi… une semaine à bord ?

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à son amie.

_Non la tienne dure non-stop depuis 5 ans, répliqua-t-elle.

Vala se mit à rire doucement, provocant la même réaction chez Sam.

_Oui tu as raison, je me demande comment Daniel est arrivé à me supporter durant tout ce temps.

_Tu ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Les rire des deux femmes s'estompèrent doucement au fil du temps et un silence agréable s'installa. Elles restèrent un moment immobile à admirer les étoiles dehors. Plongée chacune dans leurs pensées, sans voir le temps passer.

Sam se demandait quand exactement elle avait abandonné, à quel moment s'était-elle mise au travail en se disant que cela ne servait plus à rien ? Depuis quand donnait-elle l'illusion de chercher une solution alors qu'elle ne faisait plus que répéter ses erreurs passées ? Un an, deux ans, plus ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, son découragement s'était installé comme ça, naturellement. Et la raison de ce manque de confiance était simple. Il lui manquait quelqu'un.

Une personne, la seule qui aurait pu l'aider, la comprendre et la secouer comme Vala venait de le faire.

Lui l'aurait remis sur pieds dès les premiers signe de découragement, il ne l'aurait pas laissé dériver ainsi. Il aurait su détecter les appels à l'aide aussi minces et dissimulés soient-ils. Lui aurait vu.

Mais il n'était pas là. Il était sur Terre, inconscient de sa détresse. Figé dans un temps ou Samantha Carter et son équipe était en relative sécurité, un temps ou leur retour était programmé pour quelques jours. Quelques jours qui duraient maintenant plus de 5 ans.

Une seconde pour une éternité en fin de compte.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu avant d'embarquer. Elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir… Une chose de plus à ajouter à sa liste de regrets.

_Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Vala, en sortant son amie de sa douce torpeur.

_Qui ? feinta-t-elle.

La pirate leva les sourcils, absolument pas dupe.

_Ne joue pas à celle qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle.

Sam fit la moue en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

_Toi au moins tu as Daniel…

Vala ne tenta pas de répliquer, c'était vrai. Elle avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, et ne pouvait contredire le fait que c'était ce qui la maintenait en vie.

_Jack devrait être ta force, souffla-t-elle en tournant le regard vers son amie.

_Et pourtant il est ma faiblesse.

_Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse.

Sam détacha ses yeux de l'espace et les posa sur Vala.

_Pourquoi cherche-tu à nous sortir de ce pétrin ? demanda cette dernière

_Tu voudrais y rester ?

_Tu es consciente que tu te mets à blaguer comme lui ?

Sam sourit tristement a sa remarque.

_Je ne lui ai même pas dis au revoir Vala… Et lui n'est même pas conscient qu'on est coincé ici depuis 5 ans, soupira-t-elle.

_Justement sors nous d'ici et tu n'auras pas à regretter cet au revoir manqué. Pourquoi travailles-tu si ce n'est pour le retrouver ? Au lieu de te décourager, il devrait te donner la force de continuer. Dis-toi que même s'il n'est pas là pour t'épauler, il reste toujours présent. Il fait partie de toi que tu le veuille ou non et le fait qu'il soit un motif d'espoir ou de désespoir ne dépend que de toi.

Sam sourit sans retenue à son amie. Vala avait le don de trouver les mots justes, ceux qu'on doit entendre, au moment exact ou on en a besoin. Il est de ces amis qui savent ressentir les choses, parfois mieux que nous-même.

_Tu parles comme Daniel quand il est bourré… taquina-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Vala lui donna un coup d'épaule en feignant d'être vexée.

Une minute plus tard, la tête de la scientifique se posa en douceur sur son épaule. Elles profitèrent de ce moment de complicité en silence.

_Merci… pour tout, murmura Sam, faisant sourire son amie.

XxXxXx

Cela faisait bien un an, voire plus que le repas, constitué comme pratiquement tous les jours depuis 5 ans de purée et viande hachée n'avait plus plu autant à Sam.

Elle le dévora sous les yeux partiellement surpris de ses coéquipiers. Il fallait dire que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne faisait plus que picorer juste de quoi survivre.

Un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, elle expliqua ensuite sa nouvelle théorie à ses amis heureux de redécouvrir la voix enjouée de leur coéquipière.

_J'ai rien compris, mais si ça peut marcher, fonce ! s'exclama Cameron.

Ils passèrent le reste du diner à discuter, comme autrefois. Ils retrouvèrent cette complicité qui unissait SG-1, oubliant pour un temps leur situation précaire.

Plus tard, Sam se leva de table et annonça qu'elle retournait travailler à sa théorie.

XxXxXx

Sam alluma la console des Asguard avec le sourire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Après avoir peaufiné ses expériences, elle lança une énième simulation et Thor lui annonça de sa voix mécanique :

_Cette action est impossible.

Le visage de son supérieur s'imposa dans son esprit et tandis qu'elle se fendait en un sourire, elle reprit son raisonnement depuis le point de départ.

_A vaincre sans périls on triomphe sans gloire, n'est-ce pas mon général ?

* * *

_Désolée pour le côté un peu "A l'eau de rose" x)_

_Une petite review pour donner votre avis? :)_

_A bientôt!_


End file.
